Heavily-concentrated tiny air-foam generated by tiny bubbles from this kind of apparatus in the bath produces a beauty effect on the skin of a human body for the reasons that (1) such heavily-concentrated fine, tiny air-bubbles will give frictional stimulus to the skin as they rise or float up to the water surface in direct contact with the skin surface like a liquid; and (2) a supersonic wave is produced in the water in the process of formation, separation, flowing and vanishing of these air-foams will give a massaging effect to the skin, thereby accelerating blood circulation and metabolism in the human body.
According to the prior art, an apparatus consists of generally a metallic pipe provided with small holes on its peripheral surface, which pipe lays on the bottom of a bath and through which the compressed air is discharged into the water to be formed into an air-foam. According to this method, however, air-foam is generated only in one small part of the bath where the flute-like pipe is laid. The effect of this air-foam produced by this known on the skin of a bather is therefore very small.
With the present invented apparatus, however, air-foam will affect and cover the entire skin of the body of a bather, thereby giving greater stimulation and beauty treatment effect thereto. Moreover, the air-foam formed by the present apparatus comprises a foam which is much smaller size and in much heavier concentration than with the conventional means, thereby enhancing the beneficial stimulus effect.
Furthermore, under the present invention, the novel apparatus can be used in wash basin as well as a bath.